Nemesis
by jaeye
Summary: An encounter in the night. (One-shot)


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me

Rating: G

Summary: An encounter in the night.

Title: Nemesis

The night air was damp and heavy. There was dew collecting everywhere, on the tips of leaves, on the grass, in his hair - it made everything sparkle and glitter. It was like a dream to soar above the grounds with the wind whispering in his ear. No need to go anywhere or do anything for the moment. No need to pretend to be okay, that everything was fine. His tears would just fall to the ground, a hundred feet below him, and by the time it hit the surface, there would be nothing to tell it apart from the other crystal globes.

It was risky though, to fly out in the open like this. Anyone could see him. But there was some forbidden excitement in breaking the rules so blatantly, in full view. As if he was mocking all those who insisted he act in the role he was firmly cast in. He felt that he defied all their expectations and hopes for him by taking pleasure in such a small insignificant act. But this was the worse he could do.

The night was suddenly awash in silver moonlight as the wind gently chased the clouds across the sky. Mountains and trees were flashed into sharp relief and the Quidditch pitch and Hagrid's Hut suddenly came into view as he rounded a tower. What memories Hogwarts held. He distinctly remembered the fierce competition and giddy feelings of success and defeat that seemed to hang over the Quidditch pitch. There was a time when such victories and failures were the highlights of their life at Hogwarts. There was a time when Hagrid's Hut was a place of fond memories of pranks played and vengeance begotten. But now all that was left were faint whisperings of despair and hope. Would he ever be able to laugh so care freely again?

He pushed all his thoughts out of his head, imagining them being stripped away by the wind as he dove down in an almost free fall. Years of being the team seeker had given him lightning-fast reflexes and he pulled out of the dive just in time to brush his feet over the grass. He swept over the lake, feeling as if he were a bird flying to freedom, not a boy trying to escape from the pressures of life. The surface was peppered with stars and he wondered it would be like to live beneath its still waters like the merfolk did. His passage brought faint ripples to the glasslike water in parody of the effect his future decision would have.

He quickly pulled his broomstick to face skywards again, hating the comparison his mind brought and fearing the murky depths that seemed to beckon him. There was so much to fear and too little trust.

As the sun rose slowly on its golden path, he finally found the courage to acknowledge the decision he had made. He swiftly sped back to the castle, deposited his precious broomstick in the broomshed and crept along the corridors to his House common room.

On the way he thought he heard a faint sobbing sound and quickly ducked into a classroom. It could be Peeves, it could be a house-elf, and it could be Mrs. Norris. He could not take the risk. He waited for what seemed like ages, trying not to give in to the temptation to sleep on the empty classroom floor; he was so tired. Finally, he judged it was safe enough and silently, he slunk out of his hiding place.

Only to come face to face with his nemesis.

"What are you doing out here Potter," Malfoy spat, angry at having jumped in startlement. "Trying to be heroic and save the castle from rampaging house-elves? Or merely scrounging around for a bit of excitement -" He couldn't even think of a decent insult. Damn that Potter for surprising him.

"And what about you, Malfoy," Harry hissed. "You have no right to be slithering around the castle after dark either," he stepped back into the shadows of a suit of armor, careful not to make a noise or to provoke Malfoy into thinking that he was going to attack. This was one night he didn't want to be caught. It was just not worth the trouble.

"What I do is none of your business. What were you doing?" His tone was sharp but there was a curious undertone to it.

Harry felt impatient and tired. What was Malfoy thinking? That he would just merrily tell him what he asked when he himself had rudely told Harry off for asking the same? He scrubbed at his cheeks frustratedly and snapped at Malfoy in a barely heard whisper.

"Likewise, Malfoy. None of your business. Can we not gut each other in the corridor now? The school will be waking up in a few hours and I do NOT want to be implicated in any mischief you have been wrecking tonight." He began to inch over to the other end of the corridor, keeping an eye out for any quick movements from Malfoy, all the while ready to draw out his wand and cast a hex on him.

Malfoy grunted out a muffled reply as he circled Harry. There would be no bloodshed tonight.

The two boys stalked around each other to head to their respective Houses. Each of them eyed the other in suspicion, looking back even after passing just to make sure they would be unharrassed. Harry glanced back as he reached the stairs that would take him to the correct floor and caught a glimpse of a silver streaked face doing the same as Malfoy descended into a hidden corridor behind a painting of snoring washerwomen.

Owari


End file.
